Try sleeping with a broken heart
by XxVanitasAngelxX
Summary: So tonight, Zelda finds a way to make it, without him, to love him. My first songfic to this story. Rated T for ZELINK


**A/N: This is a songfic but I can't believe im doing this. This is my first songfic so plz R&R.**

_**Try sleeping with a broken heart**_

Zelda was lying on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. She thought about her beloved hero, her true love, her one and only, Link. He had gone away for 2 years and has not returned to Hyrule.

_Even if you were a million miles away I could still feel you in my bed. Near me, touch me, feel me. And even in the bottom of the sea, I can still hear inside my head. Telling me, touch me, feel me._

Sitting and staring didn't help her think much. So she got up from her bed and went to go take a walk in Hyrule. Her and Link always used to do that together.

_And all the time you were telling me lies. So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you, to love you. I'm gonna find a way to make it without you._

She grabbed her black cloak and went out the door. She smelled the fresh air like her and Link used to smell. She saw two couples walking together. They were holding hands, looking into each others eyes, Zelda missed that. But all she had left was a broken heart she's been sleeping with for 2 years.

_I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had tonight. I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you. Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart. Well can try sleeping in my bed. Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you._

Then Zelda heard someone screaming. She walked over to see what it was. It was a woman, screaming and crying for her little daughter, who was lying one the ground with no pulse. She felt bad for her. But since Zelda had magic, she placed her hand down on the girls chest. She closed her eyes and prayed for the little girl. When her eyes opened, she saw the little girls eyes opened slowly. The girls mother sighed in relief. Zelda smiled and was glad that she was okay.

_You wore a crown, you made my body feel heaven bound. Why don't you hold me, need me. I thought you told me, you'd never leave me._

Zelda saw a figure with a hood over it's head. She wondered if it was Link, but wasn't so sure if it was. And her only way to find out is to see for herself. The figure began to walk away, and Zelda ran after the figure. But soon when she got to the area, it was gone. Zelda knew it had to be Link. It just had to be.

_Looking at the sky I could see your face. And I knew right where I fit in. Take me, make me. You know that I'll always be in love with you, right 'til the end._

Zelda was not giving up. She borrowed a horse from someone to chase after the figure. She rode into the deep woods were the figure was walking into.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you, to love you. I'm gonna find a way to make it without you. I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had had tonight. I'm find a way to make it, without you._

Zelda found the figure standing in the middle of the forest. She jump off the horse and ran to the figure as fast as she could. The figure was about to leave again but saw how fast Zelda was running.

_Anybody could've told you right from the start it's about to fall apart. So rather than hold onto a broken dream, I'll just hold onto love. And I could find a way to make it, don't hold onto tight. I'll make it without you tonight._

Zelda crouch down to catch her breath. Once she did, she began to explain to the figure.

"Don't leave! You promise you would never leave me. I know it's you. And I need you. All I have left is a broken heart, and I've been sleeping with it. Please don't leave me…" Zelda cried. She leaped into the figures arms. She buried her face in it's chest and cried. The figure hugged and comfort her.

**Zelda**

She heard _**his**_ voice. Zelda looked up at him and removed the hood from his face. It was her beloved hero, her true love, her one and only, Link. Zelda's frown turned into a smile. She kissed him passionately. So passionately, she wanted to stay like this forever. Link caressed the back of her head and brushed through her goldish brown hair. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. A tear came running down her face, and Link wiped it away. He comfort her for a long time. She was sure that he would never let her go.

"I'm sorry." Link whispered. He promised to never leave her again.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you, to love you. I'm gonna find a way to make it without you. (I'm gonna hold on)I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had, tonight. I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you._

**AN: Well this is my first Zelink story. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
